One Kiss
by faded-illusion
Summary: high school drama


Faded Illusion:

Yes Yes Im at it again… but I got a good feeling about this one… maybe because it sounds more like ME? Hehe alright hope you like… and if you're not young… then uhh no offense or anything… you might not understand the lingo I used here… but that's only a little… I'll translate it when someone asks me… ok ENJOY!!!

"Inu-chan! Inu-chan! Hey dog breath where are you?" a 13 year-old Kagome contemplated. Today they had a basketball game against West Prep. She was excited she could cheer for Inu whom recently asked her out. She was so happy that her crush ever since the 4th grade finally looked her way. She knew her boyfriend was skipping class, so she thought she'd take a small bathroom break. Looking across the field she saw him standing by a tree totally unaware of her.

Kagome grinned and decided to sneak up on him. As she got closer, she noticed someone else was there. When the image of her cousin came into view, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her cousin Kikyo, was a cheerleader who is also very popular because she's in 9th grade and she made the team. Kagome was far enough from the duo to not be noticed, but close enough to hear every word they said like it was on microphone.

"Inuyasha…tell me going out with Kagome is a joke. Come on, what can you see in her! She's just a baby…" Kikyo wanted answers.

"I really don't know. You're right though, she is pretty young for a freshman but I know for a fact she's been crushing on me for a while. I feel bad for her…"

"So you're going out with her 'cuz you feel bad? That's a sad excuse…" Inuyasha said nothing in defense. Kikyo held up her hand and caressed his cheek. "Inu… you should know how I feel…"

"I never did… until now… Kikyo you can't… I'm with your cousin…" Inuyasha whispered out. His feelings to Kagome were unidentified. Ever since 4th grade, he always made sure Kagome was safe. He felt responsible for her.

"Shh… One kiss Inu… She'll never know… let's just share one kiss…" Kikyo tempted while leaning up to him.

"Kikyo…don—" his husky plea was muffled by the kiss but Kagome saw clearly he didn't struggle to kiss her back.

Her dream came and gone in one day. Her heart was shattered. Not only did her cousin and best friend betray her; she lost the love of her life. Something in her heart said she was being a little drastic, but still, she wasn't going to reason with her conscious when she was hurt! Blinking away the tears, Kagome quietly walked away. She didn't want them to think her weak, just because she was the youngest… that didn't mean she was weak!

She decided she'd skip the rest of class and went to her locker. She took out her Adidas duffel bag filled with her clothes and make-up that she planned to change into. She thought she should look special when the two high school rivals were going to play against each other. West Prep against Shikon High had always been tradition.

As she strolled to the bathroom, Kagome got intensely pissed. So Inuyasha felt _sorry_ for her? Kikyo _pretended_ to be the kind caring cousin! They both thought she was young and naïve, that she would never find out about the stolen _KISS_! She never knew how pathetic they thought she was.

"Fuck it. They deserve each other." The bathroom was empty. She went into one of the empty stalls and changed from her black school uniform into a red halter-top and low-rise jeans. Her red belt with the Old English buckle "K" shined silver and brought out her big loop earrings. She put her hair into two ponytails and tied red ribbons into them and set a red and black Sacramento Kings hat loosely on her head. She slid her feet into black Timberlands. Done with her clothes, she applied a thin line of liquid black eyeliner on her top and bottom lids and added mascara to her lashes. Her gray eye shadow gave her eyes a smoky look, which made her blue eyes mysterious. She used no foundation and only added strawberry chapstick to her lips. Kagome stared in the mirror satisfied she didn't look like a little girl._ This will prove them wrong! _ Her final touch and adjustment was tipping her hat a little low over her right eye but still able to see clearly.

As the bell rung, she headed to the pep rally, which was held during 6th period class. The gym was packed with people wearing the school colors, red and black. She saw a friend, Sango sitting on the bottom bench who waved to her with a red pom pom to go and sit with her. Sango dressed in a red shoulder-less sweater and black pants she folded to below her knees, and red Chucks. As she sat, she noticed Miroku a.k.a. "the perve" was behind them.

"Hey Kagome-chan, look, don't you think your boyfriend looks cute wearing his basketball uniform." Sango teased, but stopped when she saw Kagome ignored that comment and didn't look Inuyasha's way. _Something must be wrong…_ Sango thought.

Kagome watched as the cheerleaders assembled and Kikyo performed with them.

"Eh Kagome-chan, what did cha have planned before the game start? We got a good 3 hours to kill before 6 ya know?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Hmm… I don't know. What do you plan we do Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Dairy Queen? I'm craving for a smoothie right now."

"Chocolate?" Kagome guessed.

"Damn straight I'm getting chocolate!" Sango exclaimed.

The two girls giggled as they stood up and walked out not even noticing they left Miroku behind. The young male sighed. _I guess I'll wait for Inuyasha._

Inuyasha POV

_She looks so sexy… but…She didn't say hi to me or anything. She totally ignored me through the whole freaken assembly! Does she know about that kiss… hell no… I don't understand._ Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Sango left the assembly early. _Why are they leaving so early? They aren't even staying to watch me shoot my free throws. What the fuck…_ Before he could go out and follow them. Kikyo intercepted him and started using him as a partner for her cheer. The only thought running through his mind at the moment was…_Cheerleaders got hella short ass skirts._

Kagome POV

Kagome walked about 4 blocks with Sango to Dairy Queen. They ordered a chocolate and a strawberry smoothie to go. Kagome noticed Shippou worked there and was able to get a homie hookup.

"Ehh… Kagome-chan? Are you mad at Inuyasha for some reason?" Sango asked quietly. Then nervously slurped her smoothie.

"…he kissed Kikyo…" Kagome whispered

Sango choked on her smoothie while spitting out a "WHAT?!!!" coughs

Kagome sweatdropped while patting Sango's back. "Umm… I sorta caught them… but they didn't know I saw… It's alright Sango-chan. This just showed me how much they cared and thought about me… which was little…"

"Awww Kagome-chan you still have me! Shush about this sad news we got time to kill. Besides Inuyasha doesn't deserve you. Maybe you should find someone who does?" Sango tried to cheer.

"You're right Sango, finding someone else will help me move on." Kagome thought out loud.

"EXACTLY! We're hott, smart and single! Let's make Inuyasha regret cheating on you!"_ Yeah… make him regret… that means to make him jealous… alright…_Kagome thought.

"Play the game or let the game play you…" Someone said behind them. Sango and Kagome turned to Ayame driving a red Integra. Ayame was a junior cheerleader who also had a shady reputation.

"Hey ladies! I saw you two bounce out on us at the rally 2 hours ago. Why did you girls leave so early?" The redhead asked.

"Thirsty, got bored? We don't know…"Sango said childlessy.

"Haha you thought our performance boring. Gee thanks. Well The game is about to start? How about we grab some front row seats for the last game of the year?" Kagome and Sango laughed at Ayame and went into her car. They sped down to the school and realized West prep basketball players, better known as the lords, were already there. Both the lords and Shikon High's demons were making freethrows.

As The trio went to sit down, a ball rolled down to Kagome. She picked up the ball and as she looked up. Arctic blue met golden cream…

Faded Illusion:

HEHE I wonder who dat is….? I DUNNO… hehe alright… I hope you like it so far. If you do review please? But if you don't like it and you don't understand the teenage talk. Then I'll be happy to explain. If you review and ask NICELY… no flaming please because this is my first weak attempt at young school things… even though I must say…. IM in character in this story… ja ne and don't forget to please review!

Oh and I'm gonna do a little advertising. I got some really good fics that I still need to update. But maybe you guys would like to check them out to? Hehe alright. Ja ne minna-san!


End file.
